


Unforgettable, that's what you are

by findingcici



Category: Alien: Covenant
Genre: Comfort, Dancing, F/M, Grieve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 13:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findingcici/pseuds/findingcici
Summary: When grieving for her husband, Walter knew he had to do something.





	Unforgettable, that's what you are

**Author's Note:**

> rest in peace my imagination, grammar, and of course me.

Passing by Daniels' quarters, Walter heard a soft jazz music. A type of genre in which her late husband, Jacob, loved. He listened to it for a moment, analyzing each words sang like the way he was programmed. But then the song stopped. Walter, in worry, decided to check upon her.

The hiss from the door slightly startled Daniels. Walter found her, sitting on the floor with a glass of whiskey on her hand, and a set of jazz vinyl discs surrounding her. Even after the door slid close, Walter chose to stay silent. Daniels noticed the decision he's made, and so she chose to break the silence herself. "Unforgettable." she began, tilting her head to Walter's direction. "That's the title." Smiling sadly, she continued. "Jacob and I always listen to it for intimacy." 

Walter didn't flinch. He only stood in front of the door as if he waiting for Daniels' approval. Daniels' eyes remained to him. "What?"

"Nothing." Walter finally spoke. "I hope I'm not intruding."

Daniels chuckled, "Well, you're already here."

Walter gave a small smile. It was quite strained as Daniels could describe. Tilting her head back to its straight position, Daniels escaped a sigh, "I mean, if you're just going to stare at me, and pity me," she paused to scoff, "be my guest, but I've had enough of it, Walter." she shook her head.

"It is not why I'm here, Daniels." Walter spoke. Daniels wanted to snap, or yell at him, tell him to fuck off already. But it's Walter she's with. A gentle, not very emotional like the last model. She felt like it wouldn't even affect him. It'll only feel like she yelled to a wall. Daniels looked down to her drink, "Enlighten me with your reason." she mumbled.

Walter approached the turntable, pressing play. The music began from where it stopped and it alerted Daniels a little. She looked at Walter in confusion, "What are you doing?"

Walter approached her next, his hand reaching out. "Would you like to dance?" he asked. Daniels felt touched, almost tearing up from his comforting actions. She pursed her lips then smiled, "Of course." she softly said. Taking his hand, she stood. Staggering but she knew in case she trips, Walter's got her. When she was able to stand against him, Walter guided her arms around his neck. Daniels gazed to his synthetic orbs, giggling when she noticed Walter became too shy of wrapping his hand to her waist. "I didn't know being shy was part of your programming." she whispered, curving a smile and slowly blushing. Once Walter was finally able to embrace, both began to sway.

Feeling security from one another, their foreheads met. Daniels closed her eyes, feeling the music and his comfort.They continued to sway. To dance. It was only that moment she never wanted to let him go.


End file.
